


The Rules By Which We Live

by theonewhofights



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Jaebum is a great leader, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, New Discoveries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Park Jinyoung is savage, Personal Growth, Slow Burn, it's a journey, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewhofights/pseuds/theonewhofights
Summary: When you have everything, do you really need more?Perhaps the better question is: when you have everything...how do you learn?-------Or: Park Jinyoung has lived in the same community since birth. He has everything: a loving family, a group of friends that he trusts, and the respect of the Head Alpha. But when his best friend (and possibly, his crush) Jackson Wang proposes a trip that will take their group far beyond the edge of the wood, he decides to go on a brief adventure, and as his friend puts it, 'explore just to explore', 'get a taste of life outside the community', and 'go someplace they haven't gone before'.However, not every place is so welcoming.





	The Rules By Which We Live

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back!!! :D I'm so sorry that I've been gone for such a long time (nearly a year now), but, as is usual, life got crazy. Now I'm back into the writing game (for good this time: for those of you reading 'I AM', don't worry! I'll be picking it up again soon, after I get a few more stories out!) and ready to post and interact! 
> 
> Enough about me, more about the story: I've been absolutely d y i n g to write any sort of A/B/O fic, and originally, was going to start with a BTS fic. However, as I was struggling to write it out, I was falling in love with the members of GOT7--they're a fantastic group of people that inspired me greatly (obviously). So, I created a different Omegaverse with different rules, and here we are!
> 
> As of the first chapter, here are some important things to know:
> 
> -It is typically expected that someone presents between the ages of 15-25. Those who present between 15-17 are considered 'early birds', and they tend to have stronger heats/ruts. Those who present between 22-25 are 'late bloomers', and they tend to have weaker heats/ruts and a weaker sense of smell. That makes 18-21 the 'sweet spot'; those whom present at these ages have 'normal' heat/ruts, a very good sense of smell, and tend to live longer. It is rare to present outside of this range (15-25), but the very few who do tend to suffer a disability as a result (trouble shifting, weaker hearing, infertility, etc).  
> -Wolves have an average lifespan double that of a human. A wolf is considered 'old' around the 170's.  
> -Everyone has been aged down in this fic. Here are their ages and subgenders as of chapter 1:  
> Mark-20-Omega  
> Jaebum-20-Beta  
> Jackson-20-Alpha  
> Jinyoung-19-Unpresented  
> Youngjae-17-Unpresented  
> Bambam-17-Unpresented  
> Yugyeom-16-Omega
> 
> ...and that's a lot of words, Jesus. Hopefully that covers everything! This story will be updated mostly within a two week timeframe, sometimes a little before, sometimes a little after. Please shout at me in the comments! I hope you enjoy this new fic! :D

"Have I ever told you guys that I love you? Because that would be a lie."

Bambam has the decency to look slightly ashamed of himself, but Yugyeom just pouts at him over his shoulder and whines, "Jinyoung hyung, why are you so _mean_ to us all the time?"

"Why are you letting me carry this deer back _by myself?_ " Jinyoung counters, adjusting the heavy animal that rests on his shoulders. He huffs as he steps over a particularly large root and tries not to lose his balance. "It's not exactly the lightest thing ever."

"I wanted to bring it back as a wolf, but you said no." The youngest shrugs. "So I'm allowing you to do it your way."

"We can't drag it back as wolves, firstly because Bambam and I aren't physically able to do that yet, and secondly because all the animals I've seen you drag back are never whole." Another tricky root nearly trips him. Jinyoung grips the deer's legs tight and hops over it, landing with a grunt.

There's quiet for a moment as Yugyeom no doubt thinks of another excuse. After thirty seconds, he announces loftily, "Well, I'm just a delicate, pretty omega! My eomma would scold me if I came home all bloody and dirty!"

Unfortunately, this was true; the maknae's mother utterly adored her only son, and due to his omega status, always insisted he keep clean and pristine (to help attract a mate, his friends suspected, yet never voiced aloud). Jinyoung knows that Yugyeom is not as fragile as he had just proclaimed. He also knows that his eomma will throw a fit if he arrives home covered in deceased animal fluids, giving the oldest of the three an earful as well. He really doesn't need that right now, so he grudgingly lets the omega off with a sigh. Bambam, however, is _not_ off the hook, and a dangerous look from Jinyoung has him abandoning his spot beside his best friend to help his hyung.

They trudge their way through the woods at a good pace. There's no hurry to return or anything, but there _will_ be consequences for them all if they don't come back in time to finish their duties for the day, so there isn't much dawdling. The fact that it is an afternoon in late July helps hurry them along too.

"Yugyeomie, how close are we?" Bambam puffs out around ten minutes later. The pair holding the deer are starting to smell as the blood from the dead animal slowly drips down their skin. Jinyoung scrunches his nose and coughs. He was right to not wear a shirt, it definitely would've been ruined.

His friend tilts his head towards the sky, pulls in a deep breath. "Mmm...close. Another two minutes, probably less."

The omega's prediction proves true as not two minutes later the three emerge from the trees only to step into their busy community. The sight of wooden houses and colorful baskets and fabrics greets them. As they walk towards Bambam's house, a small group of children run around them, immersed in a game of tag. Jinyoung cannot help but to smile at their play. They eventually run off towards who-knows-where, and the three nod and bow the best they can to all others who pass them by; mothers, fathers, cooks, gatherers, strangers, friends, more family. Since summer is ending and fall is approaching, the women wear layered tops coupled with shorter skirts, while the men they see remain mostly shirtless besides a few hand-crafted necklaces that dangle from their necks. The atmosphere is warm and welcoming, the grass softer now, the smell of cooking meals battling with the odor of death that hangs on the three. Suddenly, the heat from the sun and the weight of the deer do not seem so unbearable.

Breathing with some difficulty the three manage to make it to Bambam's front steps, climbing them one, two, three. The person in question shouts out to his mother in Thai. A short woman with wide eyes opens the door for them. They carry the animal inside while Yugyeom waits at the doorway for them. Bambam glances at his mother and poises a question. She answers while gesturing to their old wooden table, chipped within an inch of it's life; though Jinyoung thinks it's quite possible for the weight of the thing to finally break the table, he follows the younger man when he moves to set it atop the bare surface. Thankfully it doesn't crack. Hushed Thai travels in and out of his eardrums as he braces his hands on his knees, embracing the feeling of a literal weight being lifted.

Once he properly catches his breath, he straightens to see Bambam's mother giving him a strange look. His brow barely has time to furrow before Bambam is saying apologetically, "She appreciates you bringing home food for us, but she said she also would appreciate if you could step outside because you're dripping blood all over the rug she just finished weaving."

"Oh." He glances downward to see that he's doing exactly that. The bright redness doesn't really compliment the sea of aqua and teal, so he can't blame her. Also, ew. Jinyoung steps off the rug obligingly and goes to stand next to the omega outside. Bambam's mother is visibly relieved at this; he watches her quickly walk over to the table to address the deer as Bambam moves in front of him blocking most of his view.

"Thank you so much for helping, you guys." The younger man says with a genuine smile. "This'll feed us for a while."

"No problem, Bammie!" Yugyeom beams. "Anytime you need to hunt some game, just say the word!" His eyes narrow but his gaze remains friendly. "You better bring me with you hunting after you present-"

"Of course I will. I'd never go hunting without you." The omega appears pleased at this. "Jinyoung hyung, if you ever need a favor, just say the word. I owe you one."

"Nonsense." Jinyoung waves him off. Sure, carrying the deer back was a pain, but it wasn't anything he wouldn't do again for his friend. He half-smiles. "Just don't let me shoulder the weight alone next time."

Bambam winces and says his sorry's as Yugyeom protests that _he was just talking to me_ which then causes Jinyoung to playfully shove at him which then makes the omega shriek because _hyung you're gonna get blood on me my eomma will kill me!_ Which then reminds him that oh yeah, he's kind of soaked in blood, and he should probably get cleaned up.

The three bid each other goodbye. Jinyoung has barely made it ten steps from the house when Bambam calls him back.

"Hey, I hate to ask you for another favor-" The younger man chews his lower lip as his hyung quirks a curious eyebrow. "But you saw our table right? How it's falling to pieces?"

"Yeah..."

"Could you please talk to Jackson hyung and ask him to smuggle me some wood so I can build a new one?"

Jinyoung remains silent for a minute. "You know the situation right now-"

"I know, I know, a lot of new houses are being constructed so there's not much wood to spare. Can you at least try?"

...what could it hurt? "I'll try." He agrees.

"Ah, thank you, hyung!" Bambam's eyes sparkle. They wave at each other until the younger man fully shuts the door, leaving his hyung to drop his arm and exhale softly, gaze remaining on the small house.

Jinyoung spends a second more staring at his friends door, before rousing himself from his stillness, turning around, and walking off. He wishes that getting Bambam something as simple as wood didn't present such a problem. Their pack is surrounded by forest, yes, but chopping is heavily monitored; as it is explained to them, this is done for the sake of preserving the woods (Lord forbid they gain a bad reputation for destroying too much nature, as humans had). On top of the strict rules surrounding the pillaging of the forest, their pack is facing especially challenging times due to the influx of newly mated pairs moving out of their parent's houses and into their own. The thing is, their pack doesn't just build houses ahead of time and wait for them to be filled; they build houses on demand, and with homes in high demand, wood has to be used for their construction, not 'trivial' things like replacing a table.

He knows that others have complained too. Not to the Head Alpha, of course, no one would dare, but certainly amongst themselves. People are happy for the new mates, excited to welcome their offspring into their ever-growing pack, but it becomes hard to ignore the shortage when your furniture begins to literally fall apart, or when you lack enough wood to cook properly.

However, though they mutter about the situation to their neighbors, the people are not displeased. They all grin and bear it because they know in the end it will be worth it, and eventually meals will cook all the way through and the table can be fixed. It is merely a waiting game.

That doesn't mean gaining a little extra wood is any less difficult. Luckily, Jinyoung has good friends that are willing to help each other out.

He weaves his way through the community with ease (he likes to think that it's because he's well known and respected, but it probably has more to do with the fact that he's covered in blood). A few of the younger children who know him shout his name, yipping ' _oppa!_ ' and ' _hyung!_ ' in voices that sound like chirping birds. Jinyoung smiles at them as he walks. Some of the people that walk past him stare in shock, which coaxes his own eyes to the ground in a sort of embarrassed way. If his eomma saw him like this, she'd ask him how in the hell he thought he was going to get a mate traipsing around wearing the redness like a cape. Thank everything his house is on the opposite side of the community.

Jinyoung finally arrives at an odd sort of open space that sits on this edge of the wood. There are stumps with ruddy axes lodged in them, pillars of fallen trees, branches and leaves littering the grass. Many of the workers are men that are alphas or betas, and he sees their nostrils flare and faces twist when he moves past them in his search. Usually nobody pays him any mind because he doesn't have a scent yet, as presented wolves tend to rely on their sense of smell above all else. If they can't smell him, he might as well not be there, which makes the attention a bit jarring. He doesn't look at anybody for too long.

In takes a minute of scouring the area before he spots the person he's looking for. The young man in question is sitting atop an uneven stump, axe leaning on said seat, grinning wide at another familiar young man. They're laughing at something as he approaches them, and Jinyoung almost laughs himself at the looks on their faces when he greets loudly, "Hyungs."

Jackson Wang's face immediately lights up. "Jinyoungie!" Without another word, he launches himself at the younger man.

Im Jaebum's reaction is far more tame though no less affectionate. "Hello, Jinyoung-ah." He nods.

Jinyoung does his best to warble a 'hello' back, but Jackson is currently squeezing the breath out of him, so it's a bit of a struggle. He manages to gasp out, "Jackson, you're going to get covered in blood and...and also, I can't _breathe_ -"

As suddenly as the attack begins, it ends. His best friend immediately lets him go, deep brown eyes concerned. "Sorry, I haven't gotten used to my strength yet-"

"That's what you've been saying for the past four months." Jinyoung returns with an unimpressed eyebrow.

"And it's still true!" Is the adamant protest. "I'm still a new alpha!"

Jinyoung just looks at him. Their staring contest lasts ten seconds before Jackson gives him the puppy eyes, which is actually very unfair, since he knows that puppy eyes are Jinyoung's weakness. He shakes his head at him fondly. "Aish." Upon getting a better look at the self-proclaimed 'new alpha', he continues, "Ah, look at you, you've got blood on you now."

"I'll just come with you to the river." Jackson says easily.

"Wah, and leave me to do all of this work alone?" Jaebum asks, gesturing to an admittedly large pile of unsplit logs. Jackson is answering with some sort of apology and _I'll make it up to you tomorrow hyung_ while Jinyoung's gaze travels to the larger bunch of cleanly split logs that peeks out from behind the unfinished pile.

He juts his chin at it. "Was that all you guys have done today? It looks impressive."

There's unexpected quiet for a moment. When another brow is lifted at the pair, Jaebum explains, "That's Jackson's pile. He had to do the majority of the work today since I accidentally slashed my palm." He shows off the wound. It looks dark and unpleasant. "It's healed enough now, so I can finish up while you two get clean."

Jackson doesn't comment on the amount of work he alone accomplished (Jinyoung hasn't quite processed that fully yet), instead choosing to address his hyung's cut. "You should go see Mark hyung about that. I hear that he's been developing a new salve to help with those sorts of things." The alpha displays a shit-eating grin. "I've also heard that he's been missing you over at the infirmary, if you know what I mean-"

Jaebum's cheeks color. "Shove it-"

"Just mate him already, hyung-"

" _Jackson_." Jinyoung says, exasperated yet on the verge of cracking up as their friend turns a deeper shade of pink and shows the alpha the finger. He's smiling, though, so he's not really offended. "He _is_ right about your injury, hyung. You should get that checked out."

"I've barely done any work today-"

"You've been working your ass of these past few days, hyung, I'm sure the others will understand if you take an afternoon off because you hurt yourself."

The beta chews his lip for a moment, deliberating. Still not completely convinced.

"Hyung, go recuperate. Jackson and I will go to the river and when we come back, I'll help him finish for today. Okay?" They have a silent debate between them, spoken only with pupils, of which the younger man inevitably wins. Victory is secured when Jaebum breaks his stare and nods. Jinyoung takes Jackson's hand, bowing to the older man in farewell. "Come have dinner with me tomorrow after you finish working. I'd like to hear about that recent hunt you went on, and about Mark hyung. Youngjae, too."

"I will."

"Good." They smile at each other. "Now, let's go, Jackson, I've had this blood on me long enough."

"Yes, dear." Jackson's body barely moves despite the force of his friend's swat. He bows to Jaebum, who mirrors it then begins wishing the wolves around him goodbye as the pair move away from him towards the thick woods.

They hold hands until they reach the edge of the clearing, picking through the random stumps, evading big branches. The older man gains a glint in his eye, and whilst swinging their joined hands between them asks giddily, "Wanna go the fun way?"

Jinyoung rolls his eyes. "It's only fun for you."

"Is not! You like it too, you just refuse to admit it."

"I'll like it when I can go as fast as you."

"But you're _already_ going as fast as me, you're on top of me."

" _Dirty_." Jinyoung playfully scolds, hitting his best friend again. They stop once the bare grass turns darker, turning to face one another. He glances out into the wood. The river is roughly twenty minutes away on foot, five if they travel the way Jackson suggests. Jackson's way involves the alpha shifting into his wolf form while Jinyoung rides on his back. There appears to be nothing wrong with this; it doesn't strain either man and they get to their destination faster.

And yet...

Several beats of contemplative silence pass. Sounds like that of the breeze fill the space around them. Then-

"Ah ah ah." Jackson chides, voice soft. The pad of his index finger comes to rest between the younger man's brows once he's fully facing him once more. The obstruction soothes their tenseness. "Don't do that, Jinyoungie."

"I'm not doing anything."

"You can't lie to me." The words are not said harshly. "You're thinking about the fact that you can't change into a wolf yet."

Jinyoung shrugs lightly. "It doesn't matter. I'll be able to one day. Being upset about it is pointless."

"Nonsense, nothing that upsets you is pointless." Jackson removes his finger pad and lets his hand skate down the other's arm. His fingers are slightly rough from manual labor. He doesn't mind it. "You shouldn't worry. You're still in the sweet spot-"

"-almost out of it-"

"-again, nonsense, you're not even twenty."

"Soon." Jinyoung whispers.

"Aish." The alpha tilts his chin up, the motion startling his friend since he hadn't even realized it had dipped. They meet gazes. As always, Jackson's eyes are warm. "It doesn't matter if you're a late bloomer, Jinyoung. If you presented at eighty five, your friends would still love you, your family would still love you." His smile is fond. "Being unpresented doesn't leave you at a disadvantage, or make you an anomaly. You can still do anything you set your mind to."

"Except turn into a wolf."

"Eh." This time Jackson shrugs. "Turning into a wolf isn't all that exciting. Kinda hurts, actually. Feels like-" He proceeds to perform a variety of twitching motions that effectively make Jinyoung laugh. The mood that had descended upon them lifts to become lighter. The older man grins. "Now, you want to go my way, or should we walk?"

With a sigh, he ponders, then laments, "...we'll go your way."

" _Yes!_ " Jackson exclaims and fist pumps the air. He steps away from Jinyoung (a rather large step, since they'd stood so close) and begins to strip. Eyes widening, the younger man covers his eyes and turns completely around, the noisiness of rustling cloth dominating the sound of the wind. "Jinyoungie, could you wear my necklace?"

Wordlessly he holds his palm out behind him. Something light is placed in his grip. He doesn't have to look at it to know the shape of the charm that gently scrapes his skin, nor it's color or meaning. It is a pendant Jackson's mother had given him, the stone a soft, dainty blue, utterly gorgeous. According to his mother, the stone represents courage, equity, and friendship, values that Jackson has told him he has kept close to his heart ever since he first wore the jewelry. It is also rather old, passed down at least seven generations within the Wang family. The alpha is seldom seen without it (if it's not in his pockets or at home, of course).

Rarer still are the times the necklace adorns Jinyoung's neck instead of his friends. It's only when Jackson shifts, or if he's off running errands and would prefer someone look after it, but to be trusted with such a precious personal possession is no small thing. He understands the amount of trust that goes behind such an action (letting him wear the jewelry, that is) and it leaves him humbled every time. Now, when he carefully does the clasp behind his neck, a surge of pride travels through him, knowing that he is considered a worthy enough friend to wear an item held in such high regard.

He also feels closer to Jackson when it's on, for some odd reason, but that is probably irrelevant.

"Blood will get on the stone." He informs his friend over his shoulder.

"The water will take it off." More clothes rustling, patting, smoothing. "You can look now."

"I can't look, you're naked."

"Worried you'll get all flustered?" The words are joking. Jinyoung refuses to agree or blush. Jackson chuckles, and folded pants are pressed into his arms. "Hold these, then."

The alpha steps away again. Though he knows he should not, the younger man peeks at his figure out of pure fascination as he begins to shift. It's an unpleasant thing to hear, but an interesting thing to watch: bones snapping, growing, fur spouting, faces elongating and becoming steadily more wolfish. The entire process takes less than three seconds. After the moment has gone by, a large obsidian wolf stands tall where Jackson once had, fierce, grand.

Jinyoung cannot help but to laugh a bit. The wolf turns to him in question. Smiling, he admits, "It's been a while since I've seen you as a wolf. I'd forgotten how tiny your ears are compared to the rest of you."

Jackson snorts, adorable little ears flicking in displeasure. His friend approaches him, garments tucked underneath his left arm, reaching out with his right to run a slow hand down the alpha's back. His dark fur is soft and thick, and would provide plenty of insulation if he ever journeyed somewhere cold. His fingers wander upwards to delicately touch his ears, so soft that he might as well be caressing silk, and he wastes a minutes just petting him. Jackson is patient in letting him (it is something he doesn't often do, and his best friend has never expressed that he dislikes it, so he figures why not).

Eventually he climbs on to the wolf's back, feels the strength, sturdiness, _power_ in his muscles as Jackson stretches his hind legs, digs his front paws into the dirt. He lurches forward unexpectedly, causing Jinyoung to shriek " _Yah!_ "

They make it to the river in under five minutes, the wolf heaving with adrenaline, the person riding him appearing windswept and startled. After he gets off of him and Jackson shifts, he makes sure to punch his arm and complain to him about nearly throwing him off. There's teasing, laughter, and Jinyoung denying the fact that he's flushing a bit at his own nakedness upon entering the water. They clean themselves thoroughly, rinsing their hair, scrubbing at their skin. Jinyoung takes extra care with his shoulders and ends up asking the alpha for help getting the nape of his neck and shoulder blades. Jackson does as he's told diligently, cracking jokes to make sure his friend doesn't feel too shy, which is noted and appreciated.

A bath can't simply be a bath when Jackson is there, however; soon after Jinyoung is sure he's finished washing up, his hyung splashes water at him, thus causing him to retaliate, and before either of them know it a full-blown water fight ensues. It's difficult to say exactly who wins, since the alpha could easily overpower him and clearly holds back to a degree, so the two settle on there being no winner in the spirit of having a good time. They're both utterly soaked once they step out, though Jackson amends this by shifting and shaking out his fur. Jinyoung lets the sun dry him as well as it can while the wolf sits and waits for him to get dressed and climb on his back. The younger of the two gives him an affectionate scratch under his chin, and off the two go to return home.

* * *

"Good morning, Dahyun."

"You're late, Jinyoung oppa."

"I know. I'm sorry." Jinyoung bows to her in apology. Her words are not accusatory, but he feels that he owes her an explanation regardless. After all, it's rather uncouth to leave her alone for the better part of an hour, doing the job that they're supposed to share. "I had a...long day yesterday."

Dahyun raises a pretty eyebrow. She didn't used to do that before. She must be picking up things from him. "Wasn't yesterday your day off?"

"It was supposed to be." He says flatly. Then Bambam asked him to go on a hunt with him and Yugyeom, then he spoke with Jaebum and Jackson, then he bathed in the river, then he helped Jackson work until the sun went down, then he convinced Jackson to smuggle some wood to Bambam, then he ran into Youngjae on his way home and ended up chatting with him and eventually inviting him over to his house for dinner, then there was cooking dinner, then more chatting, and by the time everything was said and done and he was in bed, he only had a few hours to sleep until he had to wake up, so naturally, he overslept. "I got a little busy and I ended up oversleeping. I'm sorry again."

She gives him a neutral look. Abruptly her face breaks into a friendly smile. "It's no problem, oppa. You've covered for me more times than I can count." Two stacks of paper are on either side of her desk. Gesturing to the one on the left, she adds, "That one is yours. Head Alpha says he wants the ones in the brown folder delivered to him prior to the end of the day."

"Any particular reason why?" He asks while lifting the pile. It's a decent weight.

"Head Alpha is visiting the humans soon." Is all she offers up. She doesn't need to say more.

Jinyoung nods and makes his way to the next room over, a lonesome thing with a desk, a chair, and a bundle of candles serving as decoration. The only nice thing is the rug, the color of rose quartz, intricately woven and placed just in front of the desk's legs. It was just there one day, and when he questioned Dahyun about it, she denied knowing anything. Which was actually rather funny, because he can tell based on the craftmanship that it was her who had woven it. The fact that she refuses to acknowledge this is...curious.

Despite it's bareness, he doesn't mind the look of his office. Currently, he's on the first floor of the Head Alpha's house, structure intricately decorated and equipped with the finest things the community has to offer; the best cut wood, beautiful embroidery, fine ores. The Head Alpha's bed is larger than any one that anyone else has, with blankets and pillows made from cotton and linen and stuffed with feathers (unlike everyone else, whom typically sleep on hand-crafted quilts or cloth). He even has a cabinet that is stocked with ice year-round in his kitchen, and the rumor is that he chills wine in it. Essentially, everything else about his surroundings is considered 'luxurious'; Jinyoung does not need luxury, only simplicity and functionality.

Due to his job, the Head Alpha frequently offers a few of these luxuries to him as payment. Jinyoung takes very little; maybe a nice piece of meat, or seasonings from the human world. Nobody else gets paid (they're a community, so they work together to keep it functioning), so why should he be?

...and speaking of his job, Jinyoung should get started.

He sits behind the desk and pulls the chair close to the edge with his legs, setting the stack of papers down in the same motion. The brown folder is what the Head Alpha needs addressed most urgently, so he'll deal with it first. He pushes everything else aside and opens the folder.

Jinyoung and Dahyun share the job of being the Head Alpha's secretaries of a sort. The Head Alpha despises humans, goes on and on about how they destroy nature and kill wolves and so on, but he still does business with them (hence where so many of the luxuries come from). They give the humans meat, some of their herbal remedies, their jewelry and specially woven clothing, and sometimes even manual labor, and they are given paper, tools, and food items that are not obtainable in the forest (flour, butter, and on occasion sweets, to name a few). Whenever someone here is in desperate need of something that they cannot create, the Head Alpha trades with the humans to get it. It is a very official transaction, paired with an agreement; neither race bothers the other. So, despite his loathing of them, the Head Alpha puts up with them for the sake of his people.

Personally, Jinyoung has no opinion on humans. He has never met one, only heard things about them (nothing good). He figures, though, that it is not his place to judge them if he has yet to interact with them. He wouldn't want anyone to do that to him.

But anyway. His and Dahyun's job consists of handling all of the paperwork that comes out of these transactions, or trade deals. For instance, recently someone in the community learned how to make shoes, an item that the humans had been giving them in exchange for some herbal remedies. His task is to draft a new proposal to the humans, to stop the previous arrangement since the wolves have no need for it, and to instead create a new one asking for salt in place of the shoes. A fairly simple task, but one that needed to be finished quickly. The pair is also in charge of keeping track of the supplies the community has, and notifying the Head Alpha if they are low on something or if a member of the community has made a request for something. Undoubtedly, the records for the food storage for the past month are somewhere within the stack of papers, for him to go over and check for inaccuracies.

Time passes at a regular pace. He finishes the proposal, reads the monthly reports, makes notes on requests. Dahyun visits him twice, the first time to bring him an apple, the second time to pick up the proposal to deliver to the Head Alpha. Without him realizing (he tends to get lost in the paperwork), the end of his workday nears and it is almost time to go home. Keyword being _almost_. There still a few more tasks to complete before he's completely finished.

In the midst of his concentration, he hears voices filtering in the room from the office next door. "...busy he is?"

"He should be finished in a few minutes, but you know how he is. He takes the time to make sure everything is perfect."

Not glancing up, he calls, "It's rude to talk about other people behind their back!"

Footsteps. Then- "It's rude to listen to other people's conversations, Jinyoungie!"

Jinyoung tears his gaze from his work to see Jackson standing in the doorway, shirtless, sweaty, a playful smirk on his face. He finds himself staring for a moment too long. Blinking himself from his stupor, he answers, "I have every right to when it's me they're conversing about."

"It's all good things, all good things." The alpha assures him. His saunter towards the desk is a bit sluggish. It doesn't escape Jinyoung that the older man is visibly tired from another day of intense labor. "Have you finished yet?"

He almost says _not quite yet_ , but something makes him hesitate and change his reply. "...I can stop for today. Why are you here all of a sudden, hyung? You usually don't visit me."

"Jaebum sent me. He knows that he had plans with you for dinner tonight, but he was wondering if you wouldn't mind dropping that and going stargazing with the group instead." Jackson leans on the desk a little, lets it take some of his weight. He really _does_ seem tired, strangely so. There are smears of purple and sallow red underneath his eyes that weren't there yesterday. Is he coming down with something? Has he seen Mark or Youngjae about it? Then again, his hyung is never really one to ask others for help when it comes to taking care of himself, stubborn ass that he is, so maybe they should stop by the infirmary and get him something, or maybe Jinyoung should drop him off at home so he can get a good nights rest- "Jinyoung?"

"Are you feeling okay, Jackson?"

The older man seems surprised. He smiles. "Ah, I'm alright. Just a long day of chopping and splitting."

"We should stop at the infirmary, get you something there, and then go meet up with the others." Jinyoung suggests, rising from his spot and stretching. Something in his arm pops. Sighing, he meets his friend's curious gaze. "Sounds good?"

"...sounds good."

"Good." He moves to lift the finished papers; Jackson beats him to it, holding the stack effortlessly with one hand and reaching for his friend with the other. Jinyoung huffs in protest, but doesn't resist when the alpha laces their fingers together.

They drop it off at Dahyun's desk. She eyeballs their linked hands, which makes Jinyoung feel embarrassed and attempt to pull away. Jackson won't let go. She bids them farewell as they walk out of the building into the early evening air. It is quite disconcerting to see the sky so dark from the brightness of the morning, stars beginning to wink in the night as opposed to the sun shining hot, bright, and merciless. The cool breeze feels good on his skin and the air tastes of dew and home. Jinyoung relaxes as they travel to the infirmary together and lets his mind come out of it's focused shell. It is easy to forget the kind of mindset he falls into whilst working; coming outside reminds him to breathe.

Their journey lasts a sparse two minutes full of comfortable silence and quiet glances between the two of them. Jinyoung finds his grip subconsciously tightening whenever they meet eyes. He hopes they have something for the fatigue that clouds his best friend's gaze. He cannot deny that it worries him.

The infirmary is a building longer than the others, containing more windows than is typical to allow heaps of fresh air to sweep through the inside with ease. Moss is laid out on the roof to fill in any cracks in the wood and to help with internal cooling. Gradually, the plant has crept down the sides of the establishment, and small flowers now adorn the doorway and the sides of the windows. It's quite quaint and pretty despite it's size; one wouldn't guess that the place is more often than not filled with the screams of pained betas and omegas as they gave birth.

Ever the gentleman, Jackson opens the door for him while keeping their hands linked. Jinyoung shakes his head at him but walks inside first.

"Jinyoung hyung! Jackson hyung!" A voice chirps. Choi Youngjae waves at them from his spot atop an empty patient bed. His expression is cheery, tireless, almost. It's a true wonder how he maintains his jubilance, for being a nurse in the infirmary is not a stressless job. "How's it going?"

"It's going well for me, thank you. Not so much for hyung here." Jinyoung tilts his head to the man beside him. The alpha shoots him a look that he blissfully ignores.

Youngjae's sunny gaze turns critical in the way that only those experienced in the medical field can boast. "Really...no broken bones, your color looks normal..." He hops down from the bed and pats the surface. "Please have a seat. Feel nauseous? Any burning, itching, congestion, cramping?"

Jackson drags Jinyoung to the bed with him and slides on top obligingly. "Nothing like that-"

"Ah, I see that it's been a while since your last checkup." Youngjae has procured what seems to be the older man's medical records from a wooden cabinet, gazing at the papers within the scarlet red folder intently. "Good lord! Four months, hyung? You can't just stop visiting the doctor after you present, you can still get sick! We might as well get that done now too."

"No no no, another day..." The alpha waves him off when he tries to get closer to observe. "That'll take too long. I'm just here for...I don't really know, Jinyoung-ah says I look weird-"

The person in question rolls his eyes. "I said no such thing. Would you happen to have anything for exhaustion?"

Youngjae pauses. "Could you please explain what your exhaustion feels like, hyung?"

At this, Jackson looks uncomfortable, yet still answers. "Kind of like...this is gonna sound weird, but like the very earth is just pulling me down, you know? My body wants to sink to the floor and just stay there for a while."

Humming, the youngest of the three parts from the pair, goes to a different cabinet and starts rummaging through it. "Think it has anything to do with your rut? Tiredness can be a symptom that it's coming on-"

For some reason that interests Jinyoung. Well, actually, he knows the reason, the biological behavior attributed to subgender has always fascinated him. He's never experienced any of it, so to him, it's rather curious. Sue him. "Really? That's interesting-"

" _Can we please not talk about my rut_." Jackson's cheeks have turned the color of rose petals, eyes squeezing shut in embarrassment. "It's not that, it's _definitely_ not that, I _promise_." Over his best friend's giggling, he continues, "I've been working with a lot of heavy stuff lately...swinging axes, picking up logs and things like that..."

"Ah, so exhaustion brought on by physical labor, then. Got it." There's more rummaging. "Hyung, why can't we do your physical now? I know you're tired, but you really are overdue, and I'll go as fast as possible so you can go home and get some rest."

"I'm not saying no because I want sleep." The alpha smiles. "Jaebum hyung invited all of us to go stargazing tonight. I don't wanna miss out."

"Oooh, stargazing?" Youngjae sounds delighted at that, and once he pivots around, the glee shows on his face. "Sounds like fun! Is everyone going?"

"Yeah. After Jackson hyung is fixed up, we'll go grab Mark hyung and Jaebum hyung and head to Bambam's house to pick up the two brats." Jinyoung watches while the nurse unscrews the lid to a small, clear wooden pot, it's insides filled nearly to the top with a shiny beige paste. It almost has the luster of pearls, and according to the alpha when he sniffs the air, it smells like ginseng. Youngjae dabs a bit beneath his patient's nose, the hollow of his throat, and his temples. He then hands the container to Jackson and requests that he scoop some out ("A little goes a long way, hyung.") to rub over his muscles.

Jinyoung is asked to help to speed the process along. He smooths the paste along the skin of his friend's calves, rubbing ever so slightly (he suspects that on top of being tired, he's also sore from the hard work), pressing his thumb down along the path of his Achilleas heel in an attempt to loosen him up. In truth, it's difficult to judge where stiffness is due to stress or not, as the body of an alpha is naturally hard-paneled. It makes gaining muscle (and keeping it) far easier than it would be normally, and Jinyoung cannot help but envy his effortless physique. He doesn't really mind what his subgender will be when he presents; if he ends up being an alpha, however, he'll certainly enjoy that perk.

He finishes a bit faster than his companion and glances up just in time to catch a glimpse of his features struggling between a grimace and contentedness. Pain plus the work of the medicine mixing together. "Better?"

"Mmm..."

"Give it a few minutes to seep into your pores. You'll really start feeling it then." Youngjae says clinically. The salve has vanished into the cabinet as has the scarlet folder. He grins. "Once you feel ready, I'll grab Mark hyung and we can head out. He and I are finished for today."

"It's alright, Youngjae-ah, I'll go get him." Jinyoung offers, straightening and discreetly massaging the leftover salve still on his palms into his lower back. Bending over in a chair at an odd angle for several hours doesn't do his spine any favors. "He's in the birthing room, right?"

"Yeah. He's just filling out records though, nobody is in there." Youngjae turns to his other hyung. "Had a female omega give birth to _triplets_ today, can you believe it? They came two weeks earlier than predicted..."

Jackson is immediately roped into the conversation. While they converse, Jinyoung walks through the rest of the infirmary to get to the last room. There are four total beds, minus the one in the birthing room, each place of rest accompanied by an end table. Cabinets line the opposing side of the interior, containing medical supplies, some obtained from trade with the humans, others not. Many of their medicines are handmade, whilst objects like steel tools (scalpel, he thinks he heard Mark call something once) and substances used to clean them (labeled 'iodine', 'bleach solution', and other such things) come from the humans. They craft their own wrappings, stitches, thread, and needles, and they also have a human tool called 'staples' in the case of emergencies. He's sure that there are many other supplies, but Jinyoung lacks a name for them, and lacks a name for their function as well.

Reaching the last room, otherwise known as the birthing room, he pulls the thin curtain aside to see Mark Tuan sitting in a chair, his dainty feet propped up against the window, eyes closed and breaths even. Thinking that he's asleep, Jinyoung moves to awaken him, and abruptly starts backward as one of his eyes opens to stare at him.

"Were you trying to sneak up on me?" His eldest hyung lets his eye droop closed. "That last floorboard creaks like crazy. It's what gave you away."

"I wasn't trying to sneak up on you, hyung." Breathing out to calm his racing heart, he asks, "Has Jaebum hyung told you anything about the plans for tonight?"

The omega ponders for a second. Pupils snapping open completely, he removes his feet from the windowsill, plants them on the ground and gives his dongsaeng his complete attention. "Oh, yeah, he said he wanted to stargaze, right? I finished my paperwork, so I'm ready to go. Should we get the others?"

"I brought Jackson hyung with me, and Youngjae is out there with him. We just need to get Jaebum hyung and the two brats."

"They're probably at Bambam's house..." Mark muses aloud. "I'll leave ahead of you guys and sniff out Jaebum. We'll catch up with you at Bambam's."

"Sounds good."

He gets to witness Mark literally climb out of the window (his frame really is tiny, despite his normal height) before rejoining Jackson and Youngjae to relay what the omega had said. They agree readily and the three exit the infirmary just in time to witness the night staff make their entrance. The sky is much darker now, even rapidly approaching, and Youngjae comments on the prettiness of the moon. Indeed, the light it emits makes the settling community glow, from the grass to the few candles burning on porch tables where older wolves sit outside to wind down. Everything becomes much quieter at night, and they make sure to follow this trend; once they approach their friend's house, Jinyoung whisper-yells for Yugyeom, knowing that the omega will be able to hear him.

Sure enough, the maknae peeks out of the window, Bambam loudly asking what has caught his attention. His best friend's face shushes him and vanishes from view. In the following moment, the pair are exiting the building and grinning at the group of three, Youngjae and Yugyeom having a particularly loud reunion, Bambam and Jackson likewise. The omega makes a kissy face at Jinyoung, who ruffles his hair and pushes at him.

Not a minute more goes by before they see their hyungs walking up to them. Jaebum and Youngjae high five upon seeing one another, and while the group begins to walk towards the woods, Mark slings a casual arm across Jackson's shoulders. They break into mini discussions amongst themselves the entire way there, trading people as humans would trade cards. Jackson's hand somehow finds it's way into Jinyoung's once more. He doesn't mind.

They move past the edge of the wood, deeper, deeper still. Soon the faint light the community gives off can barely be seen through all of the plants and tall trees, and they continue to press forward.

Fireflies have begun to wink once they finally reach their destination; a small clearing where threes don't obstruct the sky for a good thirty paces. Sure, they could stargaze a little ways outside the community, or even within it, yet there is something almost magical about being able to watch and converse in their own private spot, just for them. Something magical about the colors the flowers turn when the moonlight hits them, something magical about the peace broken solely by the buzzing of insects, something magical about the bond they share.

Jinyoung pushes those thoughts away to be had another time. Lord forbid he get emotional.

Though three of them had not yet presented (he, Youngjae, and Bambam), they found it no less natural when their presented friends pulled them to the ground to form what could really only be labeled a dogpile. It is how wolves sleep; a tight, warm pile of limbs and security, made more comfortable by the aroma of scents surrounding them. Jinyoung can't smell them yet, but Jackson tells him afterward how safe the smell makes him feel.

In all, it's just a really good time; to be together, in nature, gazing up at the stars.

"Let's just sleep out here, you guys." Bambam yawns, his proceeding wiggle felt through the pile. Most likely cuddling closer to Mark or Yugyeom (a fact he'll vehemently deny later).

He hears Youngjae laugh quietly. "We'll wake up covered in bug bites. I'll pass."

"Ah, it's just part of the experience, Youngjae." Jackson murmurs. He's on Jinyoung's right, and twists so his mouth is to his ear and his arm over his stomach. "It's comfy though."

"That's because you're using me as a pillow." Is the exasperated answer that causes Jaebum and Yugyeom to chuckle. He feels the others' breath puff against his ear softly. "Jackson, you're breathing on me-"

"Five more minutes." The alpha whines, tightening his hold. There's no way he can throw off his hold, so he just lets it happen.

"And the coldhearted Park Jinyoung is snuggled into submission." Yugyeom says ecstatically.

"Tomorrow you're dead."

"What! I'm just stating the truth!"

"Yugyeom, stop, he's gonna kill you."

"You too, Bambam."

"The hell!? What did I do?"

"Guilty by association." Jinyoung smirks though his friends cannot see it.

"Jinyoung-ah, go easy on them, they're kids." Jaebum sighs. "They're still learning how to respect their elders."

Mark guffaws. "At least they don't diss like you do!"

"Calling me coldhearted _is_ a diss-!"

"When have I ever dissed you, Mark hyung-?"

"Don't try to act all innocent now you pabo-!"

" _Wooo_ , hyung is bringing out the big guns!" Youngjae cackles. "Calling Jaebum hyung pabo, I don't think that's been done for a decade."

"Well I'm...I'm...starting a new trend-"

"Jaebum hyung paboooo!"

"Yugyeom, do you want to die?" The beta questions calmly.

They all burst into raucous laughter. It's made even funnier when they realize they can feel the others shaking, which just makes them laugh harder. It lasts for a good long minute, and by the end of it, Jinyoung is wiping a tear from his eye from the hysteria.

They squish a bit closer together after that, if such a thing is possible, and enjoy the rest of the night pointing out constellations and chatting without abandon. They banter and laugh a lot more, with death threats and silly love confessions voiced in equal amounts.

And honestly...

Here, surrounded by the comfort and security of his friends, he cannot help but to feel carefree. He cannot help but to adore his place in the community, the life he has, and all the good things that it has given him: a family, friends he loves, and a job doing nothing but making sure everything is running smoothly, which has earned him the respect of the Head Alpha. It is everything he could've ever thought to ask for.

Does it matter that he's unpresented? Does it matter that he doesn't have a mate? Does it matter that though his life is great inside this community, he has yet to leave it, to learn for himself the hardships, twists, and challenges that come with existing on this earth?

Maybe it does, some days.

But on other days, he thinks...

Maybe he doesn't need anything more than this.


End file.
